


Paper Moon

by tisfan



Series: QuakeRider Short and Sexy [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: QuakeRider Short and Sexy [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634146
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Paper Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_marathon_continues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_marathon_continues/gifts).



The Paper Moon had its regular customers. And its traditions. Bachelor parties, all the time, complete with the cake that you could hide inside before coming out to do your show. The bachelor in question almost always had their pick of the dancers for one last hurrah before tying the knot.

And most of the girls had their regulars. The Johns were predictable that way. Of course, there were always the men who were looking for something new, _someone_ new. Or the ones who didn’t care to inspect the merchandise.

But after a while, even with all the men, and the way they were all the same, sometimes, one stood out.

Daisy was doing her routine on the pole, not really looking at the audience, not so that she could pick them out of a line up. Giving her come-hither look to whoever had the biggest pile of bills in their hands. If someone asked, she’d probably be amenable to a backroom blowjob on her knees, or let them rut against her thigh until they came through the vee of their downed zipper.

Her feet ached. You’d think, with the job, it would be her back that hurt, or sometimes her jaw but no.

The ridiculous heels were too tight, digging press crease into the top of her foot. By the end of the night, she’d have bruises on her thighs and her hips from working the pole.

In fact, Daisy was starting to think the backroom blowjob was going to be easier on her and she could rest a bit. She gazed at the crowd, trying to pick just the right man to encourage.

He was there, a dark shadow against the wall. He hadn’t tipped, but Daisy could all but smell money on him. And something else. Danger, maybe, a spark of fire. 

He had short hair, an inky stain over his rich copper skin. One eye was green, the other orange, like some sort of feral cat. She’d never seen anyone with eyes like that, and something told her they weren’t just fancy contact lenses.

She drew him in, her dance changing from generic seduction, to draw him in. And he came to her, like she was the only woman in the room, and like he was the only man left in the world.

“Hey girlfriend,” he said. “You-- uh… you wanna get out of here?”

That was a loaded question. Daisy gave him a smile, soft and eager. 

“Yeah.”


End file.
